panamfandomcom-20200215-history
Romance Languages
Romance Languages is the 13th episode of the first season. Summary Dean is surprised by the ramifications of his fling with Ginny when she stalks him to Rome with, frightening consequences; Colette takes a precocious unescorted minor, Charlie, under her wing, who promptly develops a major case of puppy love; Kate struggles with the dangerous fallout of her strong connection with Niko; and Laura is spellbound by a handsome photographer, Graham, who shot her for the Life cover. Recap The crew is off to Rome on another flight and for Captain Dean Lowrey, he can’t get out of town fast enough. He’s decided to break things off with Ginny, who is still the mistress of Mr. Henson, one of Pan Am’s executives. She says she loves him, but for Dean it’s just not the real thing. But when he tries to break things off, Ginny takes it pretty hard—like hucking milk bottles at his head kind of hard. So imagine Dean’s surprised when he finds Ginny waiting in the hotel lobby in Rome! In his room, she tries to talk him into getting back together, but when he refuses once again, Ginny slams her own face through a glass window. Dean’s there when Ginny wakes up, and she still wants to make it work, but Dean is adamant that their affair is over. Mr. Henson shows up and he knows everything thanks to Maggie, but between Dean and Colette, they manage to defuse the situation and get out of there before Ginny does something else crazy. Speaking of Colette, she’s taken on looking after Charlie, a charming boy with wealthy divorced parents who have him traveling alone all over the world. He wins her over with some sleight of hand, and the two of them go to dinner when they get to Rome. But when he tries to get fresh with her, she has to tell him no. And when he sees her talking to some handsome Italian men at the bar, later, his little heart is broken. Charlie works his magic touch on the lock to Colette’s hotel room and wakes her up later that night to tell her how he feels, but Colette spares his feelings when she shows him the flower he gave her on the flight. She doesn’t want to forget him. Kate is still deeply in love with Niko, the handsome Yugoslavian diplomat that she’s been ordered to turn toward U.S. interests. He can’t go with her to Rome, which is good, because when she gets there, a strange man shoves her to the ground and tells her to stay away from Niko. Kate is terrified that this means her cover has been blown, so she calls Richard in a panic. He checks into it, and her cover is ok, as far as anyone knows. Still, she’s shaken by the ordeal and needs Niko to comfort her when she returns to New York. Laura spends her time in Rome trying to convince everyone, especially herself, that she’s not some little kid anymore. Before she left, she and the photographer from LIFE Magazine had a near-miss that almost ended up in her losing her virginity, but she called things off before they went too far. He apologized, not realizing she was still so young, which totally got in Laura’s head. She and Kate end up having a talk about first times and experiencing the world in Rome, and when Laura returns to New York, she doesn’t sleep with the photographer, but she does let him take nude photos of her. We’re sure those won’t end up coming back to haunt her later. As the flight returns, Maggie checks in with Colette on her way off the plane. Colette congratulates Maggie on saving her job. After all, things were pretty desperate before. It’s a thinly veiled conversation, but the point is clear—Colette knows that Maggie told Mr. Henson about Ginny and Dean in order to get his help to save her career. But will that secret stay between them, or will Captain Lowrey find out that his purser ratted him out? Cast Main Cast *Kelli Garner as Kate *Margot Robbie as Laura *Christina Ricci as Maggie *Michael Mosley as Ted *Mike Vogel as Dean *Karine Vanasse as Colette Recurring Cast *Goran Visnjic as Niko Lonza *Erin Cummings as Ginny Saddler Guest Cast *Bill Heck as Graham *Lance Chantiles-Wertz as Charlie Countries *Rome, Italy Trivia *While this episode is aired as the 13th episode, the events of this episode take place between The Genuine Article and Truth or Dare since Dean's affair with Ginny ended in The Genuine Article and Nico has been in his home country ever since Truth or Dare. Romance Languages had originally been scheduled to air on November 6, 2011 (one week after The Genuine Article), but ABC instead aired Truth or Dare on that date. ABC aired Romance Languages three months later, opposite the Grammy Awards, with no in-story explanation for the out-of-order action. *Bridget Pierce is absent this episode. *This is the episode that Laura took her naked photos with Graham that were mentioned in Truth or Dare and New Frontiers. Quotes Gallery 240x135.jpg collaur.jpg graham.jpg|Laura and Graham Category:Episodes